


raison d'être

by priestessarcana



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestessarcana/pseuds/priestessarcana
Summary: a series of vignettes based on thefemslashficlets shakespeare quotes prompt table.(chapter titles are each respective prompt's quote)





	1. beauty provoketh thieves sooner than gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for #1 of the prompt table.

“You know, Senpai-”

“Please, Yukari, we’re past the point of formalties.” Mitsuru interrupted - although her tone remained firm, commanding, it was softer almost. Yukari couldn’t help but notice that this gentler tone appeared only when Mitsuru was talking to her. Rather than dwell on it any longer and extend the already-awkward beat of silence between the two, the only sound in the room that of the television of Yukari’s dorm room, the brunette spoke again: 

“Well, I was just going to say... I was talking to Minako, and she mentioned the whole fiance situation, and I just wanted to say you’re your own person, and you don’t need to marry him.” Yukari paused, uncertain. “And, well... you’re better than that. If you don’t love him, and he doesn’t love you, don’t do it just for the good of the Kirijo Group.” She hesitated, gauging Mitsuru’s reaction. Stoic as always, emotions carefully guarded, Mitsuru remained serene. “You don’t bend to anyone. Why change that now, Mitsuru?”

Silence hung in the air for a brief moment. Then, the other girl, much to Yukari’s surprise, simply quirked her lips up into a smile that could only be described as coy, almost coquettish. “You just want to steal me away, don’t you?”

Yukari froze, shocked. _Was she that obvious?_

“Relax, Yukari. I’m joking.” Mitsuru regarded her friend for a moment, a sudden seriousness in her expression, the levity of the moment halting. “Unless you aren’t.”

“Well, uh, about that-” Yukari spluttered, stuttering as she struggled to form a coherent sentence. After all, although they hadn’t had a great start, but the place Mitsuru had in her heart couldn’t be denied. She was such a dear friend to Yukari, but still she wished for _more._

Yukari almost hadn’t noticed Mitsuru scoot closer to her. The brunette watched as the other crossed one leg over the other. Shaking her hair out of her face ( _God, even_ that _was elegant_ , Yukari thought), Mitsuru shifted to face Yukari. The distance between them was substantial, really, but it felt both too much and too little all at once to Yukari. “You know how much I care for you, Yukari,” Mitsuru began. “But I haven’t been truthful with you. I’ve truly come to like you recently.” Her gaze fell away from Yukari, studying the floor anxiously.

“Wait, like-”

“Yes,” Mitsuru interrupted.

“Oh.” Yukari fell silent, chewing on her lip as she thought. She took deep breath. “Can I kiss you?”

Mitsuru laughed softly, leaning forward, her lips meeting Yukari’s; they came together awkwardly, both unsure and fumbling, but it felt so _right_.


	2. they had not skill enough your worth to sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for #2 of the prompt table.

Archery competitions were stressful enough without the pressure of people Yukari actually knew watching.

The brunette cast a glance over to the stands, only to see blankness on the faces of her companions. Mitsuru had requested the rest of SEES to come in support, (save Koromaru, who wasn’t allowed on the premises). Only Mitsuru was attentive, the rest seeming mildly confused - and was Junpei asleep?

Later on, after a massive success and vague statements of congratulations from her friends, Yukari couldn’t help but be mildly disgruntled. She’d appreciated that they even came along, but couldn’t they at least pretend to understand or care? As Yukari stood, arms crossed, at the dorm’s vending machine, pretending to make a choice as she heard footsteps (although the telltale click of Mitsuru’s heels gave her away), Mitsuru clued into her moodiness, and in a nearly-uncharacteristic moment of vulnerability and affection, wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist, chin resting on her shoulder.

“You did great.”

“Really?” Yukari shot back, tone as standoffish as Mitsuru had ever heard it.

“Yes. Did you really expect them to get it?” Mitsuru pressed a quick kiss to the back of Yukari’s shoulder, a red-tinted sheen left behind from the lipgloss she wore.

“Not really. Just glad they were there, I guess.”

Yukari spun around to face her girlfriend, resting her back against the vending machine, leaning forward to kiss her. At that moment, Koromaru charged up the stairs, yipping, and weaved into the space between the pair, the distraction forcing them apart. Yukari knelt to pet the dog, who began to pant. “What is it?” Mitsuru asked, as if he would answer - in a way, he did, but without Aigis to translate it was unclear what exactly Koromaru would say. The canine just whined, flopping onto the floor and resting his head on Yukari, big scarlet eyes peering up at the girl.

“I think he’s lonely.” Yukari couldn’t help but laugh, ruffling his fur. “We should cuddle with him.”

“I’d rather not get fur on my bed,” Mitsuru said hesitantly.

“Come to my room then? I don’t mind fur.”

At Mitsuru’s nod, Yukari scooped up Koromaru into her arms, her disposition much sunnier, as they made off towards her room.


	3. love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for #3 of the prompt table.

Tartarus exploration always took the wind out of everyone’s sails. The moment they returned, each member of SEES would slink away to their rooms, often without a word. Sometimes the couches would become someone’s bed for the night, too exhausted to climb the flights of stairs.

However, one such night, Yukari couldn’t help but feel more keyed up than exhausted, despite the hour- the adrenaline rushing through her body kept her from falling asleep. Peeling away the sheets to roll out of bed, Yukari resigned herself to a relatively sleepless night. Maybe a little walk would do her some good. As she picked up a blanket to wrap around her shoulders to fight off the air-conditioned chill, the brunette slipped out of the room, she shut the door behind her as quietly as possible, padding downstairs to the lounge.

Mitsuru was seated on the couch, a mug of tea held in nimble, slender fingers, her face looking genuinely exhausted.

“Hey,” Yukari mumbled, dropping onto the couch next to her girlfriend, readjusting the blanket draped over her shoulders.

“You should be asleep,” Mitsuru scolded gently, placing the tea down in front of her.

“So should you,” Yukari shot back, a playful smirk on her face despite her tiredness. Mitsuru just shrugged. Yukari stifled a yawn before speaking: “I’m tired, but I can’t just can’t sleep, y’know?” She rested her cheek against Mitsuru’s shoulder, the other girl spontaneously moving a hand to cradle Yukari’s cheek, tipping her face up to kiss her. Mitsuru’s other hand found purchase in short locks, pulling away after a moment, their faces just close enough for Mitsuru to feel warm air fan across her face as Yukari caught her breath.

“What was that for?” ( _Not that I minded_ , Yukari added silently.)

“It just seemed like you needed it,” Mitsuru responded, honest as always.

“...Can I have another?” Yukari asked.

Mitsuru was happy to oblige, pressing their lips together, Yukari reciprocating immediately with fervent desperation. She hadn’t noticed when Misturu had straddled her lap, but she _definitely_ didn’t mind, not one bit. The pressure on Yukari’s hips from Mitsuru’s knees firmly pressing against both sides of her was more than welcome, as was the hand on her chest gently pushing her back against the couch. Only the need to breathe separated the two, lipstick smeared on Yukari’s lips, a reddish smudge extending onto her cheek.

“Wow,” Yukari breathed.

There was a beat of silence.

“...I forgot my tea.”

“Way to kill the mood,” Yukari complained, although she didn’t really mean it.


	4. hell is empty and all the devils are here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt challenge is technically over but i'm only 4 fics into the challenge whoops
> 
> anyway yeah thanks for the reception the last 3 ficlets got!!!

Despite everything, Mitsuru still couldn’t cope. She should have known, truly. She fell right into Ikutsuki’s trap, and now she’s the last of her family. What was the point of everything she worked up to? 

 

She couldn’t stop thinking, turning it all over in her head, especially at night. She could have done something.

 

Mitsuru turned over onto her other side, the mattress creaking slightly, the redhead wincing, not wanting to rouse Yukari from her peaceful rest.

 

_ God,  _ she was beautiful; Mitsuru couldn’t find the resolve to tear her eyes away from Yukari, who seemed so relaxed, so at peace, as if the burdens of their waking lives were a distant memory.

 

Mitsuru wanted to cry. 

 

A choked sob escaped, despite her best efforts. Yukari didn’t deserve to be dragged into this. 

 

The brunette shifted, hand reaching out to hold Mitsuru’s own; the other girl couldn’t tell if Yukari was awake, until her eyes fluttered open. 

 

“Mitsuru…” Yukari mumbled sleepily, shifting so her other hand could rest on Mitsuru’s cheek, brushing away the tear tracking down her face. No words had to be spoken on Mitsuru’s part; Yukari  _ knew. _ “I know. I know. It’s okay.” 

 

Mitsuru threw herself forward, tucking her head into Yukari’s chest, the tears falling in earnest now as she began to truly cry. The other girl’s fingers rubbed circles on her shoulders, just like her father used to do to Yukari herself she she cried. Willing away the thought, Yukari rested her chin on Mitsuru’s head. “ _ Shh, shh _ ,” Yukari shushed gently, “let it out.” The sobs subsided soon after, Mitsuru pulling back with a weak sniffle.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Yukari smiled as she took hold of Mitsuru’s hands. 

 

“Don’t be, Mitsuru. It’s okay to cry,” Yukari stated gently. “Even if you did get tears all over my shirt,” she teased, not meaning a word of it. 

 

“Go back to sleep. We’ll talk in the morning.”

 

And Mitsuru did.   
  



End file.
